


[podfic] Kiss Me With Your Mouth Open

by musesfool, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Restraints, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/musesfool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"When Kon gets hit with sex pollen, all he wants is Tim."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Kiss Me With Your Mouth Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kiss Me With Your Mouth Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257110) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:** dirty talk, restraints, masturbation, sex pollen  


 **Length:**  00:15:02  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TT\)%20_Kiss%20Me%20With%20Your%20Mouth%20Open_.mp3)**  (thanks,[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)  , for hosting me!) 


End file.
